1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spindle motor, and more specifically to a disk drive apparatus including a spindle motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a motor is to be made thin for a thin hard disk drive apparatus, the oil accommodating volume within the motor also decreases. The maximum possible oil buffer is required in order to accommodate as much oil as possible in a bearing. In addition, the center of gravity is biased to an upper side where a disk is arranged, and thus dynamic pressure that is generated in a radial dynamic pressure bearing portion on the upper side has to be increased.